Patent Literature 1 describes a wireless power receiving device including a receiving coil for receiving a power signal that includes any of an electric field, a magnetic field, and an electromagnetic field transmitted from a wireless power transmission device, a bridge circuit that is connected to the receiving coil and is configured so that each of whose internal switches can be switched to on or off state with a first state or a second state, a receiver to receive a control signal that includes at least one of frequency information and phase information, which are transmitted from the power transmission device for switching to the first state or the second state, a control section in which the bridge circuit is switched to the first state or the second state in accordance with the control signal.
Patent Literature 2 describes a wireless power transfer system including a power-receiving side antenna mounted on an apparatus for utilizing electrical energy as a power source, and an AC power driver that supplies AC power to a power-transmission side antenna so as to coincide with a resonance frequency from the power-transmission side antenna to the power-receiving side antenna, in which power supply is started in a case where it is detected that the apparatus described above has entered into a power transferable area of the power-transmission side antenna.